The present invention relates to content provided over the Internet and other computer networks and particularly to a system for accessing such content.
As more people are joining the on-line, global, Internet community, the Internet is becoming a major entertainment, education, and information tool. While the mid-1990's were a time for advancements in the speed of traditional phone modem, in the post-year-2000 world, netizens are turning to broadband services for Internet access. Cable companies, such as Time Warner, offer RoadRunner cable-modem subscriptions which give the subscriber access to the Internet at up to 50 times faster than a standard telephone modem. As a competitor to cable-modems, phone companies, such as Qwest and the other ‘baby bells,’ offer DSL (“digital subscriber line”) service which offers always-on Internet access at up to 25 times faster than a standard phone modem. Companies such as Starband are rolling out a 2-way Satellite Internet system to provide Broadband Internet Service to even those in areas too remote to attract other broadband providers. In a recent industry article, it is estimated that there were 5.5 million broadband users in 2000 and this number may rise to 29.6 million by 2004 (PC Magazine, “Broadband at a Glance,” Jan. 19, 2001, available on-line through http://www.zdnet.com/pcmag).
The growing base of high-speed Internet subscribers is generating demand for on-line content. An industry of on-line broadcasters already exists and is developing rapidly. These broadcasters are now offering original short movies, multi-episode series, animations, etc. NetRatings data (which is collected by the company which also runs the Nielsen TV ratings system) shows that about 17 million individuals accessed some form of this rich-media content from the Internet in September 2000. Another industry expert, J.P. Morgan Securities, predicts that the market for such digital content will reach $275 billion by 2003.
Today, on-line broadcasting suffers from many problems. Potential viewers remain unaware of the availability of much of the programming. Viewers often use general search engines to find content, but these searches are unfocused. For example, the viewer can't readily find just content that would be classified as science fiction. Although there are some websites calling themselves on-line content guides, the sites are not extensive nor reliable. The viewer must first sift through a large list of possible sites, without much guidance. This searching process may direct the viewer to websites that are simply dead links, websites that do not meet the viewer's requirements, or websites offering substandard, poor, content. Unfortunately, even if the viewer does reach a Website with desirable programming, the viewer may find that his or her PC lacks the correct plug-in software to view the program. This causes much viewer frustration.
Computer users who are sight or physically impaired have special needs for searching and accessing content on-line. URLs can be extraordinarily long and confusing. Even if content is audio-based, sight-impaired users cannot reach such content because current network browsers require sight in order to properly use them.
Broadcasters themselves also must deal with problems of on-line broadcasting. Broadcasters have trouble attracting viewers to their content. There is no simple, standard, or best way to list and advertise their available programming. In addition, broadcasters do not have an accurate way to measure the success of their programming as it is difficult to count the number of viewers and to track their viewing habits. Ironically, the plethora of offerings available on the Web (Internet) prevent potential viewers from finding these sites. And programmers' offerings and their advertisers are failing to find audiences.
The traditional Domain Name System (“DNS”) causes problems with Web broadcasting. The DNS relies on long and intricate website names (URL's) making it more difficult for broadcasters to brand their shows. To establish or change a program's domain name assignment can be slow, involving the administrative requirements of one of the authorized Internet registrars and requiring the change to propagate to the multitude of domain name servers.
In addition to the problems faced by viewers and content providers, advertisers of the content encounter similar problems with the existing paradigm; specifically, advertisers are unable to identify which Internet content is attracting their target audiences.